One Year Later
by Lover-Of-Sorts07
Summary: This story talks place one year after Graduation. It is a Palex stroy! My 2 fav charaters! I am writing this story day by day so a new chapter everyday! Maybe 2 or 3 or none a day! Depends on my mood!
1. Alone

One Year Later

The raven-haired beauty stirred from her restless sleep. She had not had a good night sleep in nearly 4 months and she was annoyed with how frequently her ex-girlfriend appeared in her thoughts and disturbed her otherwise blissful dreams. The break-up had hurt them both. Neither of them seemed to want to end everything, but it happened that way anyhow. Now, the year after graduation, her ex off at college, she believed she would never get her love back. She didn't think she could live another day without that beautiful woman by her side. Slowly she rose from her comfortable bed to face yet another day without Paige.

She shuffled her feet into the bathroom and turned on the hot than the cold water for her morning shower. She could hear her mother and her mother's loser boyfriend snoring in the adjacent room and thought it best not to wake them with any loud noise. The fights seemed to have worsened lately and her mother's bruises were added to almost every night. The constant doctoring of her mother had aided in her restless sleep. She had no idea what the day had in store for her, but for some reason today felt different. Alex wasn't sure why, but today felt extra special for some strange reason. She hurried into her bedroom to look at the Banting school calendar she had pinned just above the headboard of her twin sized bed. She smiled at her discovery. Today Paige was coming home for the summer. Alex could not contain her excitement and let out a low squeal. She then got into the shower, wash quickly and dressed with lightning speed. After she was groomed, she headed downstairs for a quick breakfast and headed out the door

Alex couldn't decide wear to go, so she just started walking and let her legs take her where they wanted to go. Soon she realized that her legs had led her to the Dot. She dug into her pocket and found a wrinkle ten dollar bill, smiled and walked in. Once inside she could not believe what her eyes were showing her. Paige was sitting at the counter with Marco, Dylan and Ellie drinking coffee and chatting about Paige's time at Banting. Alex nearly fainted in shock and utter happiness.

Slowly she made her way up to the small group, not saying anything until she reached the counter. "Hey Spinner." Alex greeted the busy guy behind the counter.

"Hey Alex. What can I get you?" Spinner said practically out of breath.

"The usual. Thanks." Alex said smiling.

"Alex?" Came a low voice from behind her.

"Yeah?" Alex said as she slowly turned around and acted as if she didn't recognized the voice that had said her name. "Oh. Paige. I didn't even see you." Alex lied.

"I just got back a couple hours ago." Paige said trying not to let her voice crack at the wonderful sight in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. _'Was this really happening?' _Paige asked herself. The love of her life was standing right in front of her and she couldn't even speak.

College hadreally changed Paige, for the better. She had a totally different attitude towards her clothing choices. No longer did she dress trampy, but more grown-up and conservetive. Well, by Paige's standards.

"Well, I got to get home." Paige said trying to make her way to the door and away from her brother, his boyfriend and her ex. "I haven't even seen mom yet." Just as Paige had walked out the door, Alex was right behind her.

"Paige, wait." Alex yelled. "I want to talk to you." Alex said causing Paige to stop dead in her tracks and turn to face her in disbelief of what was taking place.

"Alex, I really don't wanna do this now or here." Paige said slowly retreating backwards to her car. "Im just not ready for this yet." Alex didn't know what to say to Paige at this point so she let Paige get into her car and drive off as she began to cry. Alex couldn't stand to be in a place crowded with people, so she decided to go to the park and sit under here favorite oak tree away from all the parents and their small children playing in the jungle gyms all around.

Alex didn't know what to think wbout Paige's reaction to her wanting to talk. She couldn't imagine why Paige would have said something like that to her.

After nearly two hours of contemplating, she decided to walk over to Marco and Dylan's place and see if Paige had said anything to them about her. When she got there she found only Ellie to be home.

"Hey Alex." Ellie greeted Alex as she opened the door to the large upstairs appartment. "Come in." She said motioning Alex to the couch in the livingroom.

"How's everything going with the three of you here?" Alex asked trying not to let the true reason she was there show through.

"It's great." Ellie answered sounding a little over-emphesized. "I heard you ran into Paige at The Dot." She said pulling their conversation into a whole new direction.

"Yeah." Alex said looking straight at the floor unable to look Ellie in the face. The words Paige last said to her kept running through her head. She wished theyed stop.

"Marco and Dylan told me before they went to see her at Dylan's moms house." Ellie continued. "They said you two barely talked and Paige ran off saying she had to see her mom. They also said that you two said something to each other right before you both left, but they didn't hear what it was." Ellie knew that talking about Paige with Alex around or talking to her directly always proved to be rather difficult. "What did you two say?"

"I told her I wanted to talk to her about everything that had happend, you know, but she said she wasn't ready for it yet." Alex told Ellie as she tryed not to cry. "Ellie I love her and I want her back, but I don't know what to do." Alex finally looked up at Ellie with tears in her eyes.

"You have to go over to her house and talk to her." Ellie said as she stood up and headed for the small key rack near the door. "I'll drive." She said as she grabbed the only set of keys on the rack and smiled slightly at Alex.

"Okay, but your going in the house with me." Alex told her as she got up and walked towards the now open door and down to Ellie's car. Ellie was close behind.

They both got in the car and drove to Paige's mothers house without speaking a word the whole way. When they reached the house an Ellie turned the car off, Alex began to have second thoughts. "Maybe I shouldn't be here." Alex looked at Ellie with a worried look on her face.

"Non-sense!" Ellie practically yelled. "You're going in there even if I have to drag you by your hair, kicking and screaming all the way in." This made Alex laugh momentarily, but the worriedness quickly settled back in.


	2. Whole Again

She Needs Me

After ten minutes of Ellie convincing her to go in, Alex finally headed up to the door. She didn't know what to expect

or what to say to Paige. She swallowed hard and rang the doorbell. Paige's mom answered the door. "Hi Mrs. Michalchuk. Is Paige here?" Alex barely managed to say.

"Yes. Come in Alex and I'll go go her for you." Mrs. Michalchuk said as she moved away from the door to let Alex enter her home. Alex went and sat in the livingroom, just as Mrs. Michalchuk had motioned for her to do as she headed up the stairs to get Pagie from her room.

"Paige." Mrs. Michalchuk said as she knocked on Paige's door.

"Yeah, mom?" Paige anwsered back, climbing off her bed and heading towards the door to opened it for her mother.

"You have a visitor waiting for you in the livingroom." She said to her daughter and headed back downstairs.

"I'll be right down." Paige yelled to her mom as she desended the stairs.

Mrs. Michalchuk poked her head around the corner to Alex and said, "She's on her way down. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks." Alex smiled fakely at her ex's mom. Shortly after Mrs. Michalchuk left Alex by herslef, she heard Paige's feet hitting the carpeted stairs and her nervousness grew with every step Paige took.

Paige rounded the corner smiling, but once she caught sight of who had come to see her she stopped. "Hi." Was all Paige could say. She slowly made her way around the coffee table over to the couch and sat on the left of of it away from Alex.

"Hi." Alex couldn't much say anything either. After what seemed like an hour of awkward silence, Alex said what she had come to say to Paige. "Is now and here good for us to talk?" She waite for Paige to answer her question with butterflies fluttering uncontrolably in her stomach.

"I guess, but I'm not quite sure what we have to talk about." Paige knew this was a lie, but she didn't know if she was ready to tell Alex what she really had on her mind.

"Us." The only answer Alex had for what Paige ahd just said.

Paige began to wonder if Alex knew she was lieing to her. She quickly shurgged it off and continued. "What is left of us? I thought all we had was a friendship."

"I don't know if I can handle us just being friends anymore, Paige. It hurts so much. I miss being with you." Alex tried to grab Paige's hand, but she pulled away before she had the chance.

"I miss being with you too, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for more yet." Paige knew this was also a lie, but she didn't want to be hurt again by the woman she loves.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to hurt you?" Alex asked seeing through Paige's lies.

"Yes." Paige said as she started to cry. "I just don't want to be hurt again. I've been hurt too many times, Alex." Paige, finally confronting her fears of pain collapsed into Alex's lap. Alex slowly and gently began stroking Paige's hair to try to comfort her.

"Paige I swear that I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I'll never hurt you again. I promise you." Alex said causing Paige to sit up and kiss Alex softly on the lips.


	3. MakeOut Sessions and Dinner

Make-Out Sessions and Dinner

Alex wondered if this kiss meant what she was hoping it did. She had to know. Waiting was not an option. Suddenly she pilled away from Paige casuing her to raise her eyebrows in shock and curiousity.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"What does this mean?" She blurted. "I mean. Are we back together or no? I have to know."

Paige sat still and just looked at Alex in thought. She wasn't quite sure what to say. She wanted to be back with Alex, but after the summer she had to go back to Banting. Could she deal with being that far from Alex for so long. She knew there was still winter and spring break, but both of those breaks are so short. Finally she decided. "Yes. Were back together." Paige said with a huge smile on her face. Alex couldn't hold her excitement and kissed Paige hard on the lips to show her happiness for what Paige had just said. Suddenly she remembered one key element: Banting.

"Paige. What about Banting?" Alex didn't want to only be with Paige for the summer months, but for the long haul. She wanted to be there for her when school was at it's hardest and everything else that comes with being in a long-term relationship. "How will we see each other when you're away at school?"

Paige thought for a moment about this and finally answered. "I'll come up her for every break and since I'm only three hours away I can possibly manage a few weekend visits in between breaks." Both the young women smiled broadly at each other. Paige suddenly tackled Alex on the couch and kissed her hard on the mouth, allowing her tongue to explore Alex's mouth. Suddenly she stopped and looked at Alex in surprise. "Alex, you got your tongue pierced?"

"Last month." Alex smiled once again. "You like it?" She said and stuck her tongue out at Paige.

"I love it." Paige said as she leaned forward and began sucking on the tongue ring.

A noise from the kitchen caused the two to stop. "Paige." Mrs. Michalchuk called from the kitchen.

"Yes mom?" Paige answered, not taking her eyes of off Alex.

"Is Alex going to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Michalchuk said as she walked toward the livingroom. Hearing her coming the girls sat up and quickly made it look as if all they did wa talk.

"Sure, Mrs. Michalchuk. Sounds great." Alex smiled at Paige's mom.

Mrs. Michalchuk smiled back and said, "Good. It'll be ready in five minutes."

"What are we having?" Paige asked her mom.

"Cheezy noodles and hamburger." Mrs. Michalchuk said as she walked back to the kitchen to finish making the meal.

"Awesome!" Paige said to Alex. "You'll love it! My mom makes the best Hamburger-Helper!"

"It's ready!" Paige's mom called from the livingroom. The girls got up and walked into the kitchen to find the table set for six.

"Mom, why are their six places set? There's only three of us here." Paige asked her mom looking very confused.

"Dylan, Marco and Ellie are coming over for dinner." Right after Mrs. Michalchuk had said her last word, the doorbell rang. "That must be them now." She said as she went to let the final three dinner guests in.

"Wow! What a reunion!" Paige said as she turned to Alex.


	4. Jealousy

Jealousy

A few minutes later everyone was at the table digging in. Plates of food were bein passed back and forth around the table. Siverware clanked loudly as everyone ate the delicious meal. Not much was being said. Marco broke the near silence.

"So, Paige, how's banting so far?" Marco asked catching Paige off gaurd. She swallowed her food quickly causing her throat to expand slightly and sending a light jolt of pain.

"Great." Paige of course over-exaggreated this because things at Banting had been nice, but there was something missing. No. Someone.

"Any new love interests?" Dylan prodded.

"Well, not exactly." Paige's words caused Alex to choke on her food.

"What?" Alex thought Paige was going to go into how she had a crush on some new person she had met at Banting.

"Don't worry, Hun. I'm talking about you." Paige whispered into Alex's ear.

"Oh." Alex said slightly embarrassed. "Sorry." She whispered back.

Paige continued, "I'm seeing Alex again." She announced to three surprised faces and one jealous face.

"That's awesome!" Marco and Dylan exclaimed nearly in unison and looking at each other with a slight smile on their faces at their timing.

"That's really sweet that you two are back together. I missed having you around, Alex." Paige's mother said smiling.

"Yeah. It's really great." Ellie said as she tryed to fake a smile, but not convincing anyone.

After everyone was down eating Paige and Alex cleared the table as the others wene out to the livingroom. When the were finished cleaning up, they joined everyone.

"So, Marco. How's life with Dylan?" Alex asked.

"It's interesting." Marco laughed as Dylan nudged him in the ribs with his elbow. "I'm kidding. It's great. Granted he still needs a little work with his coffee making." Marco laughed at the look on Dylan's face.

Paige decided that this was enough visiting for one night and excused herself and Alex up to her room to "talk". "So, now that we are all alone, what do you want to do?" Paige said to Alex with a suductive look on her face. Alex smiled at her and tackled her onto the nearby bed, kissing her hard on the lips and sending her hands to roam all over Paige's lean, tan body. College HAD been good to Paige. Her body seemed more muscular than before. This excited Alex further. Suddenly Paige's hands shot up Alex's shirt. Alex jumped back and pulled her hands out.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked looking worried.

"Your hands are freezing!" Alex exclaimed laughing and smiling a the beautiful sight below her.

"Well, warm them up for me." Paige said hinting for Alex to do something a little extra special for their reuniting.

"What do you have in mind?" Alex asked slowly moving Paige's hands behind her head and lowering herself so that their faces were only an inch apart.

"This is good. It doesn't exactly warm them, but it's nice." Paige smiled as the two continued their night of bliss.

**Sorry. I don't like to give extreme detail in this area. I like to let your mind fill in the gaps. I know I'm evil!**


	5. Could It Be True?

Could It Be True?

The next morning Alex awoke to Paige's arms around her. She had awoken with pains in her bladder indicating it was time to empty it, but she didn't want to wake Paige. Fifteen minutes was all she could handle. Slowly she began to move Paige's arm and place it on her side. She stirred and rolled over, but didn't wake. Alex hurried to the bathroom and in one quick motion she had the door shut, her shorts to her ankles and her ass on the toilet seat relieving herself. As she emptied her bladder she thought about the night before. It was beautiful. Their bodies were entangled for much of the night. They had not gotten to sleep until after five in the morning. After she finished she washed her hands and returned to Paige's bedroom to find her still very much asleep. She creeped into the bed, being careful not to wake Paige. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was only ten in the morning. She decided it was too early to stay awake and sleep still stung her eyes and beckoned her back. She leaned into Paige, wraping her arm around the sleeping girl, took in her scent with her eyes closed and drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Paige awoke shortly after noon. She rolled over onto her other side and looked at the sleeping Alex. She smiled to herself in remembering the night before. She kissed Alex gently on the forehead. The touch of Paige's soft lips caused Alex to awake and smile at her beautiful girlfriend.

_'I'm so glad that Ellie talked me into coming over to Paige's yesterday. If it wasn't for her, none of this would have happened. At least, not so soon. Wait. What was with the look on Ellie's face when Paige told everyone we were back together? She lloked hurt and jealous. Could she like me? No. She's one of my best friends. She couldn't paossibly have feelings for me. Could she?' _Alex thought to herself.

"Morning, Alex." Paige said after a few moments of silence as they both took in the night before and started to wake up.

Alex looked over at the clock. It read 12:23. "You mean 'good afternoon'." Alex said laughing slightly at the look on Paige's face for being corrected.

"I smell eggs and bacon. You hungry?" Paige asked Alex not trying to remove herself from Alex's grip.

"Yeah, I'm starved. You wanna go see what your mom made?" She said as she slowly moved her legs off the bed and onto the floor.

"Sure." Paige answered as she too moved from the bed to the floor. Paige had to look around for her clothes. She had remained naked after their night because she didn't like to sleep with her clothes on. Especially after nights like the one before.

The two made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Mrs. Michalchuk sitting at the table reading the Sunday paper. The table had an assortment of eggs, bacon, toast and fried ham laid out on the table for the three of them.

"Wow. Mrs. Michalchuk, this looks great!" Alex exclaimed as she sat down for breakfast.

"Yeah, mom! How come you never made breakfast like this when Dylan and I still lived here?" Paige laughed.

"Well I wanted to make something special this morning for your homecoming." Mrs. Michalchuk answered her daughter as she set down her paper. "I was going make something special for dinner last night, but Dylan requested Hamberger-Helper." Mrs. Michalchuk looked between the girls faces and saw that they were both glowing. She was about to asked what had changed from dinner last night, but decided she didn't want to pry into her daughters personal life.

The three of them ate and talked about Paige and Alex getting back together and what Paige and Alex had been up to over the school year. Their conversation continued on after breakfast, until Alex saw that it was nearly two and she had to head home. Paige kissed her before she left and they made plans to meet at the Dot around eight that night than go see a movie to talk more and for their first official one on one date.

As Alex walked home, she could only think of Paige and what had happened over the last two days. She never would have guessed that they would be back together this soon after Paige had come back from Banting for the summer. She could only smile at the thought that Ellie may be jealous of Alex and Paige being back together. Was Ellie really jealous or had she just imagined the look. Alex couldn't be for sure. She thought about going and asking Ellie about this, but decided to just head home and maybe take a quick nap before she had to meet back up with Paige at the Dot. She found she wasn't exactly fresh and decided on a shower than a nap. _'Today's going to be an interesting day.' _Alex thought to herslef as she reached her front door.


	6. A Confession and A Date

A Confession and A Date

Alex showered quickly. She hated taking long showers when she was tired. After her shower she blow dried her hair and put it up in a messy bun. When she felt she was ready, she crawled into her bed. Looking at her clock for the time, 2:45, she set her alarm for six. She had laid down and closed her eyes for a few moments, when suddenly the door bell rang. She ran downstairs to get it because her mom had left with her boyfriend to one of his friends houses and wouldn't be back until after ten that night. She got the hugest surpprise when she opened the door. It was Ellie coming to talk to her.

"Hey, Ellie. What's going on?" Alex asked her friend as she allowed Ellie to pass her into the house and beckoned her to the couch.

"I need to talk to you about something." Ellie said trying to keep her composure.

"Okay. What is it?" Alex asked with confusion written across her face.

"I..." Ellie wasn't quite sure how to finish her sentence. It was hard enough for her to come over to Alex's house, let alone tell her what she had on her mind. She took in a deep breath and continued. "I like you, Alex. I REALLY like you." Ellie's words came at a complete suprise to Alex. She had no feelings for Ellie this way. She knew she had to tell her, but she didn't want to hurt her feelings. She decided to use Paige as an excuse.

"Ellie, I'm with Paige. I love her. I'm sorry, but we can't be together." Alex's words cut Ellie deep. She began to cry and ran from Alex's house.

She ran only for a short time. Just until Alex's appartment building was out of sight. Out of breath she stopped and collapsed on the curb, still in tears. _ 'Why did I tell her? Why couldn't I have just kept my feelings for her to myself? I'm so stupid. Oh no! What if Alex tells Paige what I just confessed? Paige'll kill me for this.' _Ellie's thoughts were interupted by the sight of Paige walking up to her from across the road.

"Hey Ellie! How's everything going?" Paige asked with a smile.

_'Does she know? No. She couldn't. She hasn't even been to Alex's. What if that's where she's headed? Oh SHIT!' _

"Are you okay, Hun?" Paige asked Ellie slightly worried. "You look as if you'd just seen a ghost."

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. I'm fine. How are you?" Ellie said coming out of her daze.

"I'm doning pretty good. I was just heading to Alex's. You want to tag along?" Paige asked, the smile returning to her face.

"No. I just came from there and I'm not sure if I want to go back any time soon." Ellie added the last part with a slight roll of her eyes and an embarressed tone in her voice. "I'm just going to head home. See you later." She got up and walked away before Paige could answer. Ellie's odd behavior had promted her to ask Alex what had gone on before she had met up with Ellie on her way to Alex's.

She reached Alex's appartment shortly after her odd encounter and was about to knock when the door suddenly burst open reveiling a very confused Alex holding a trash bag in her left hand, her right hand gripping the door knob.

"Paige. You're way early." The trach bag weilding girl said with a mix of shock, confusion and excitment in her voice.

"Yeah. Sorry, but my mom went with my brother and Marco to an odd dinner and a movie. You know how she gets when I'm left alone." Paige rolled her eyes at her mom's over-reaction to leaving her daughter home alone for even a few short hours. "Is it okay if I hang until eight, then we can head to the Dot and the Movie?" Paige asked using her best puppy-dog face, knowing that Alex couldn't resist her when she did this.

"Sure. Hit the couch and let me run this down to the dumpster." Alex moved aside so Paige could enter the small, dingy appartment and "hit" the couch.

As she headed downstairs, alex thought about what they could do before they had to leave. She began to grow more excited, but quickly realized what she was wearing. She finished her way to the dumpster in a jog and ran all the way back upstairs. As soon as she entered her appartment she moved to Paige to give her a moment and rushed to her room to change into something a little more date-worthy. Changing quickly, she headed back to the livingroom and found Paige sitting on the couch, patiently awaiting her return.

Paige smiled at Alex as she entered the room wearing her typical outfit: a white tank-top and a pair of baggy jeans. Paige thought Alex looked great in anything or nothing, but she liked it most when she wore her current outfit style.

Alex sat right next to Paige on the couch. "What?" She asked looking a little confused as to why Paige was smiling so oddly at her at the current moment.

"You look great." Paige said leaning in for a kiss. This was the start of a make-out session continuing on until eight o'clock. When they realized the time, they got up and walked over to the Dot. Their conversation was nothing but gossip about how everyone had been acting so strange since they had gotton back together. Soon they reached a conversation about Ellie.

"Yeah. I saw her leaving your house before I got there. She seemed freaked about something. What did you two talk about?" Paige asked trying to get to the bottom of Ellie's odd behavior earlier that day.

"Well, she told me she has a crush on me. I told her that I was with you and everything and she ran out of my house crying. It was kinda weird. I would have never guessed she liked girls let alone me." Alex answered Paige's question and ended the talk on Ellie. After they finished eating their burgers, the headed to the movies and decided on a horror flick. Paige knew this would give them some real close time since she was always getting freaked out by the gorey scenes of murder and had to have someone their to jump onto when things popped out of nowhere. When the movie ended they headed back to Paige's house for some extra "fun".

**I hope the length is better! **


	7. Uncomfortable Lunch

Uncomfortable Lunch

Alex awoke once again in Paige's sleeping arms. This time she was glad for her bladder not having the need to be emptied. She decided to just lay there and watch Paige sleep. She watched her rhymatic breathing and slowly leaned her head down until it was upon Paige's chest and listened to her heartbeat for nearly an hour when Paige began to stir from her sleep.

"Morning." Alex greeted Paige with a huge smile.

Paige returned her smile. "Morning."

"How'd you sleep last night?" Alex asked the still half asleep girl.

"It's always wonderful when I wake up to your beautiful face." This caused Alex to blush and she leaned forward to kiss Paige.

"Hun, I haven't even brushed my teeth yet and you want to kiss me?" Paige said looking cute with her slightly grossed out face.

"It doesn't matter to me. It's still your mouth. Brushed or not, I still love it." She told Paige smiling and still leaning in for her morning kiss. Paige let her kiss her and was glad she didn't push the matter of her unbrushed teeth any farther, for she might have missed out on this spectacular moment. Every kiss from Alex was spectacular to Paige.

The two finished kissing so Paige couls hop in the shower and escort Alex to her house to grab herself a shower. They decided to spend the whole day together doing anything that they could think of to occupy their time.

Their first stop was Dylan, Marco and Ellie's appartment for lunch. Ellie was having another nervous moment and Marco and Dylan thought it always best to take full advantage of these rare occations. This time, however, was different. Ellie was not cooking for nervousness, but out of anger at what had gone on between her and Alex the day before. Dispite Marco's many tries, Ellie would not tell him what had gone on at Alex's appartment that could have upset her so much.

Dylan had invited Paige over for lunch a few days earlier for a small celebration of her return home. This had been planned, of course, before Palex reunited and Ellie had confessed her feelings for Alex in a futile attempt to win her heart away from Paige.

Before they had headed over to the appartment, Alex had made Paige promise that she wouldn't start anything with Ellie or even mention that alex had told her of what had gone on at her appartment the day before. Paige had regretfully agreed only when Alex had given her the best imitation of Paige's puppy-dog face she could muster. Paige laughed at her attempt, but went along with the plan anyway. Alex really didn't want to have to break up a fight between her best-friend and her girlfriend on such an important lunch date.

Throughout the entire period of the lunch, Alex had noticed a major tension between Paige and Ellie. she had tried to ignore it, but at the times when it seemed as if Paige was about to lunge at Ellie and kill her, Alex had to nudge her in the ribs to try and remind her of the promise she had made to her.

After lunch Alex, Paige, Marco and Dylan headed to the movie theater to see the latest romatic-comedy. Ellie had decided it'd be better if she didn't tag along. She told everyone it was because of her not having anyone to go with that was more than a friend, but Alex and Paige knew exactly why she didn't want to come.

The three of them than preceeded to the Dot for milkshakes afterward. They didn't have a disscussion on the movie because none ofthem had paid any attention. They had spend the time making out with their other half throughout the movie. Instead they talked about anything that came to mind. At some point they even made fun of what a few girls at a nearby table were wearing.

Alex and Paige took off early. Paige walked Alex home and they stood just outside Alex's door for an extended period of time "saying" goodbye. Paige walked home alone with thoughts of Alex and their day together running through her head.


	8. College?

College?

**There's nothing different about this chapter...I just wanted to add a link on here to my story _Blue Doves_...No one has read it yet...It's my earliest work and I just hoped I could get a few readers for it...Maybe even a few reviews...I will have a 9th chapter up soon...It's in the works...So are an 10th and 11th chapter...Enjoy _Blue Doves_!!! ** THE LINK FOR _BLUE DOVES_

Alex awoke in the night after a horrible dream has disrupted her otherwise peaceful dreams. She had to look around the room for several mintes afterward to try and figure out where she was. She was "safe" at home. Silently she listened for any sounds in her appartment. She could her the snoring of her mom and Chad. They were both passed out and snoring so loud Alex was surprised that the neighbors hadn't called the police complaining about the noise. Of course compared to all the arguing during the day, the snoring at night was peaceful. Slowly she crept out of bed and into the bathroom. she look in the mirror. How long had it been since she had had a good nights sleep in her own bed? She couldn't remember. It'd been too long. The only good sleep she'd been able to get in a long time is when she was with Paige. She knew that this was only short lived. Paige would be returning to Banting in a little more than a month. she was glad to have at least that much time with her, but it wasn't enough. _'After Paige leaves, it's back to the nightmares, but this time I won't have Paige here to help comfort me after i comfort my mother.' _Alex thought to herself as she stared at the pale girl staring back at her. Her usual tan skin had gone milky white do to her nightmare. This always happend. She hated it. 'Why did I have to go and hurt Paige like I did? Why did she hurt me? It just makes no sense. Why couldn't we have just stayed together? It would have made things so much easier to deal with. This pain is almost unbareble.' Alex felt the tears begin to well up in her eyes as she thought about how she and Paige had parted before. 'It had gone so right for so long, than Paige started trying to make do things that she wanted to do. Why didn't I just go to college, like Paige said I should? It would be better than being in this Hell hole all the damn time. Maybe I should apply to Banting without telling Paige. I did get those extra college credits last year back at Degrassi. Maybe I could get in and see Paige all the time. Yeah! That's what I'll do. Mr. Simpson was pretty cool. Maybe he could help me with the forms.' Alex thought this lat thing as she headed to her room to find Emma's number. She had found it in one of Jay's notebooks and decided to write it down just in case she ever needed it. She found it amungst a pile of old school papers. she went to get the phone, but realized that it was way too late to be calling over there. she looked at the clock and saw that it said 3:46am. Everyone would be asleep. She pinned the number up on her cork board and decided to call first thing after she got up. She crawled back into bed and slowly drifted back to sleep. With her new plans in mind she sleeped more soundly than she had in months.

Paige awoke to her alarm going off. It was 10am. She turned her alarm off and sat up in her bed. Looking around slowly, she saw that her room was a mess and decided to clean it up a little bit. Shortly after she had gotten out of her bed she lost her ambition to clean her room and decided to call Alex instead. RING, RING, RING. No answer. She left a message, "Hey, Alex. It's Paige. I just wanted to see want you had planned today. Well, give me a call when you get this. Bye." She hung up the phone slightly dissapointed. 'Alex must still be asleep.' She thought to herself as she headed up to the bathroom for a quick shower. she had plans to meet with Dylan, Marco and Ellie at the Dot at eleven. After she was ready, she set out to the Dot in her car. A few minutes later she arrived right outside the restaurant. She got out of her car and walked in. Seeing Marco aready there with Dylan and Ellie, she headed righ over to their table and sat down next to her big brother. "Hi, guys. How're you all?" Paige asked in her usual bored tone.

"Great." Ellie said with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice, which she tryed to cover up with a smile. Her attempt failed. Paige wanted to deck her, but remembered her promise to Alex and restrained herself with some difficulty.

Brunch with her old gang was always fun. Even though she had trouble dealing with Ellie being there when she knew that Ellie liked Alex and had try to steal her away from her, she still had a good time. It was a little after one when she set off from the Dot back to her place. When she got home she checked her messges. Nothing. Alex still hadn;t returned her call. _'What's going on?' _Paige asked herself. she tryed calling Alex again. Still no luck. She didn't leave a messge this time. she thought that one was good enough. Deciding that there wasn't much more she could do, she retreated to the livingroom. Flipping through the channels, she found an American soap opera and with nothing else on that interested her, she began to watch it.

Alex had woken up at ten and headed straight for Emma's house to talk to Mr. Simpson. The short talk with Emma at the door wasn't much fun, but when she talked to Mr. Simpson and found out that she may be able to go to Banting, she knew it was all worth it. Mr. Simpson said he would mail the paper work to Alex's house after he got it and he told her to fill it out entirely and return it to him so he could send it right to the college. With this news, Alex left to her house around two. When she got home she saw that she had a message from Paige and decided to go right over to her house instead of calling. Her unexpected arrival was greeted with suprise and joy form Paige. They sat and talked for several hours about nothing important. Alex being very sure that she didn't let her plan slip. she wanted it to be a surprise a week or two before Paige left. That is, if she could get in. When the had finally looked at the clock, they saw that it was after ten. alex called her mom and told her that she would be staying with Paige and that she'd be home in the morning. Emily was so drunk that she barely heard what Alex was saying and Alex knew this. Not long after she called her mom, the two girls headed to Paige's room for thier own version of an after dark special.


	9. Possible Ending 1

A Possible Ending

**This is a possible way that I may take this story...I'm not sure where I'm taking it just yet...**

**This is just an idea I am running passed you guys...I hope you comment it and tell me **

**anything that you think may make it better or if this is a bad idea...**

The young woman awoke in the middle of the night with a start. She jumped out of bed

and ran into the bathroom, her rush for relief startling her sleeping lover in the space beside her.

Her bladder now empty, she walked back into the room she had shared with the same girl for three

years now and laid back on her side of the bed. Her lover curled up behind her and put her arm around

her waist and they both fell back into a deep sleep.

The next morning Alex awoke before Ellie, as she always had, and got up to get ready for work.

This was her daily routine: Wake up, shower, brush teeth, dress for work, kiss Ellie good-bye all the while

wishing it was Paige she was kissing on the forehead.

Alex continued on her way out, but a voice stopped her.

:Have a good day at work, Sweetie." Ellie said through a yawn.

"I will. I love you." It hurt Alex to say these words to Ellie. She did love Ellie, but not in the way Ellie

loved her. Ellie had been there for Alex both time that she had broken up with Paige. Ellie had liked Alex

for a long time, but was never able to tell her because Paige had always come first in Alex's book. Even though

both times their relationship had ended it had been Ellie there to comfort Alex, not Paige. Ellie and Alex only

got together after Paige had broken up with Alex after they'd been together for nearly a year. Sometimes, late

at night, Alex would lay in bed after Ellie had fallen alseep and just think about Paige and how much she

wanted to be with Paige and not Ellie.


End file.
